


Insecurities

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: Aliens  y  estrellas: OiYama Week! 14/04 - 20/04 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, Love, M/M, OiYama Week, Romance, Teen Romance, Tokio - Freeform, University, oiyama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De las  insegridades de  Tooru Oikawa respecto  a  su  relación a  distancia con Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! no me pertenece.  
> Cuarta entrega del OiYama Week! de Tumblr.

El tan esperado concierto de Black Stars, fue muy divertido a los ojos de Tsukki y de Yamaguchi, Aki conversaba a gritos con Oikawa, bebían cerveza mientras veían como el rubio y el moreno saltaban de un lado para otro coreando las canciones, Tsukki era escandalosamente alto, sobresalía en la multitud y la altura de Yamaguchi no era nada despreciable, Oikawa los vio sonreírse, nunca había visto a “Jirafa-Kun” sonreír de esa forma sonreía mostrando los dientes y de repente se sintió ansioso, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, sus piernas no funcionaban y su cabeza era un caos. Envidió profundamente a Tsukki, le podía que la distancia entre Jirafa-Kun y Guchi era de sólo tres casas, cuando la distancia entre él y su amado era de casi 400 km, era humano y reconoció que estaba celoso, reconoció que le hervía la sangre en ese momento y Oh! Dios! ¿Acaso Tsukki estaba tocando a Yamaguchi?. Aki lo veía con el rabillo del ojo. Notó la inquietud en el castaño.

-Oikawa Kun? - dijo colocando una mano en su hombro. 

-SI, Aki-chan?-

-¿Qué te gusta de Tadashi?

-Qué no me gusta, esa sería la pregunta adecuada, - Akiteru sonrió por el comentario -Si he de mencionar algo en específico, diría que su intelecto, su sonrisa al despertar, como cierra los ojos cuando el agua cae sobre él en la regadera, me gusta su rostro al notar que las papitas fritas ya tienen ese punto de suavidad necesario. Me gusta oírlo tararear canciones en inglés, me gusta su curiosidad, me gusta su piel, los hoyuelos casi imperceptibles que se forman cuando ríe con todo el rostro, su labio inferior por que es muy mordible,!Y que te digo de sus pecas! Son preciosas constelaciones, diría que Tadashi es una Nebulosa, pero tiene más impacto, como el de un sistema, como el de una galaxia, exacto, Tadashi es una galaxia. ¿Crees que soy muy romántico Aki-chan? 

-Para nada. 

-A veces siento que las palabras me faltan para describir cual hermoso es. 

-Y qué piensas de Kei?

-No sé, no me hablado lo suficiente con él para crear una imagen, es muy alto y miope, salta muy alto y es bueno bloqueando - dijo Oikawa dando un sorbo a su bebida. No comprendió la serie de preguntas del mayor, se concentró en observar cuan absorto estaba Tadashi viendo el escenario, Ocasionalmente Kei rozaba sus hombros con los de Yamaguchi. Lo más inteligente que se le ocurrio fue tirar a la mierda su orgullo japonés y abrazar por la espalda a su Tadashi. 

-¿Te la estás pasando bien?

-Si

Respiró del cabello de Tadashi, le resultó lindo que oliera a su champú.

El concierto terminó, aún estaban muy emocionados los rubios aceptaron subir al departamento de Tooru por unas bebidas. 

-Y así fue como empezamos a salir. ¿Puedes creer que en nuestra primera cita me bañó con coca cola? –

-¡Ash, no te cansas de contar esa anécdota - se quejó Yamaguchi, Kei ya había regresado a si habitual seriedad y Aki parecía divertido con la plática de Oikawa. Hablaron de cine, se quejaron del tráfico, del trabajo de Aki en Tokio, de la vida universitaria de Oikawa, de Karasuno, algunos tragos después Kei se encontraba hablando demasiado, cosa que sorprendió a Oikawa. Notó un brillo peculiar cuando Kei dirigía su mirada a Tadashi. Su sangre volvió a hervir. Se concentró en apretar la mano de Tadashi con fuerza. Los Tsukishima no aceptaron quedarse a dormir. Pidieron un taxi por que el estado de Aki no era el mejor para conducir. 

En el pequeño balcón del cuarto de Oikawa, Tadashi contemplaba el paisaje urbano, las luces, los sonidos lejanos de la madrugada, se había puesto una pijama de Oikawa y un abrigo.

-Tadashi Gracias por venir. Me has hecho muy feliz.  
-¿Pasa algo Tooru?- preguntó sonriendo, desarmando al castaño.

-No sé, creo que estoy dramatizando mucho, pero ¡Mierda! Estoy seguro que Jirafa-Kun está enamorado de ti – Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, abrazó a Tadashi por la espalda, hundiendo la barbilla en la oscura cabellera - Jirafa-Kun es genial Tadashi, es alto, rubio, es muy inteligente y te conoce perfectamente viven cerca, entrenan juntos y seguramente ahora caminan de regreso a casa juntos, como lo hacían antes de que yo apareciera en tu vida, no sé que tan ciertas seas mis suposiciones, creo que no tenerte cerca me vuelve loco, soy humano ¿Sabes? Es normal sentir celos, Tadashi.

-Toruu

-Por favor no te enamores de Jirafa Kun.- Yamaguchi sacó el aire de sus pulmones, provocando una nube de vaho que resaltaba en la oscuridad de l anoche. Se rio tan fuerte, su risa hizo eco en el cuarto. Se volteó quedando frente a Oikawa.

-En primera, su nombre es Kei, ahmmm, No puedo creerlo, tú, el gran rey ¿celoso de mi amigo de la infancia? ¡wow! –

-No le restes importancia.

-Es obvio y natural que Tsukki sepa mucho de mí, al final de cuenta lo conozco desde hace nueve años, pero tu Oikawa eres mi novio, me gustas, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, me gusta tu risa sarcástica, la forma en la que abres los ojos cuando me vez por la cámara, como dices te quiero desde el teléfono, lo que tenemos es tan fuerte que arrastro a mi mejor amigo a la capital del país sólo para verte, Y ¡Vamos! Es como si me quejara de que vives con Iwaizumi san, cualquier argumento de celos se invalida si se trata de un amigo de la infancia, deberías de ser más consciente de lo que siento por ti, de que me quitas el sueño en la madrugada, que mi piel arde con tu tacto, que mis ojos te siguen cuanto estás conmigo, que mi pecho se oprime por que las palabras no serán suficientes para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que no imagino mi vida sin ti. mis días son largos y fríos desde que estás aquí en Tokio. Tooru Oikawa, ¿aún así crees que me podría enamorar de alguien más?

 

Oikawa era un mar de llantos. 

 

-Te amo tanto Chips Ahoy chan-

-Yo te amo a ti Tooru Oikawa.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, calientitos… diciéndose cosas melosas al oído….  
Los de Karasuno regresarían en tren al día siguiente. 

Tal vez Jirafa Kun no era tan malo después de todo, pensó Oikawa cuando se despidió de ellos en la estación del tren.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, quedo atenta a sus comentarios.


End file.
